Damsel in Distress 4: Angel in Anguish
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: A few years after Damsel's  death, her angel goes back to her old ways. Could it possibly be her time to save herself for once? Let alone her friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**(I'm not rating this M for Mature because there isn't any hardcore adult content. T for Teen is as high as I'll go because that's what I see fit. There is **__**NO**__** gruesome violence, lemons, or swearing that involves the C-word and up. So if you don't like what you see down there so far... Just open a Smurf Fanfiction about Puppy and Baby now.)**_

_Angel In Anguish_

Look down right when your friends betray you, because there's no turning back. Not that mine did. Scratch that, one of them did. That is if one can even be friends with their own self, their alter ego.

I suppose you could if you believed that your alter ego was in an entirely different body. She was.

Because of her I am now locked down in Hell. Hell is a place you don't want to go. Hell is a nasty, nasty place. I like the word nasty. I over use it alot.

As the sounds of a violin playing rang through my smurfette ears as it had for six hours, I sunk my arms lowers to the ground. Behind my champagne gold wings were my wrists. Bound together by a padlock and rope. Not to mention a touch of barbed wire that was absolutely bathed in the Salt Lake in Utah, if not the Ocean.

Why yes, Love, my geography is very good!

As I slowly lowered the padlock to the bottom of my cage, the ropes dug into my raw wrists and the barbed wire scratched and pricked my skin. The sensation felt like Azrael's claws did on my face so many seasons ago.

..I wonder if that wicked witch still has a scar of that, too, or if it was washed off by all the other sinning she's done.

Although I was sitting on my knees, you can't blame me for moving around and lifting the padlock up while I do so. Hey, you would too if you were trapped in a cage unsupervised for so long.

Fiery red around me, yes. I'm in one of Hell's "finest" caves. With stelactites and stelagmites everwhere. Oh yeah, not to mention a bubbling pool of lava that's been popping at me for the last six hours.

I groaned.

Wasn't anyone going to save me? If Smurf Angel 666 goes missing, they're kinda screwed. I mean, 666, that's... That's..

The number of impurity.

I know, if I was still alive, my dear friends would save me. Star Smurfette might not be my dashing prince in a knave's armor, but hey, she would try. The last few times I've been saved it at the hands of Artemis Smurfette. She was the newest best-friend I made before I died.

Actually, that may have very well been Story Smurfette.

Just as I felt my own, hot blood soaked the back of my champagne gown (Hey! White is a one-generation-thing only! Seriously, just go look at Papa or Grandpa Smurf's colors.), the violin abruptly stopped.

I couldn't believe it when I could hear blood from my wrist drop onto the plastic strap of the grecian sandles I wore. Considering how loud the pops of the lava bubbles were.

Out from the dark shadows of this... Red cave came out Her. She grinned horribly and walked over to me, sitting on her knees, copying me. She now had black highlights instead of my blonde. Dressed in red with devil's horns and darted tail.

She wedged her hand in between the bars to prop my head up under my chin.

"Oh, stupid little flower. You'll make a fine hostess. Impure angel.."

"I'm not hosting a party." I told her scornfully.

"No.." She sighed, almost happily. "You'll be hosting yourself before we split."

"B-Before we.."

That went further back than the events of _Woman In Woe_, it was just at the end of _Princess In Peril_.

She nodded. "Before then, before I could even speak through your body. Before your mind even developed the thought of me, back when it was 100% you."

I shook my head, though it was still in her grasp. "No.."

She nodded, and quickly blew at my face in one, long breath. Her own body became black powder and drifted onto my body. I sneezed.

•°•

I swung my head up. Caged? No way!

I pushed my arms apart until the padlock popped at the roped snapped, the barbed wire going with it.

I used not all of my might, but some of it, to pop the top of the cage off.

I climbed out of the cage. I took my halo off of my head and bent it into the symbol for "Anarchy". I laughed and put my hand on my hip, leaning to my left while swinging it on my other finger.

I held it up and it flew off my finger into the lava, splashing.

"Ha ha ha." I turned, walking the way Moonlight Damsel had gone, to find the weaponry.


	2. Chapter 2

I pryed an axe lined with red jewels off of a wall in the weaponry area. I chuckled, and raised it high above my head. I brought it crashing down and it ripped open a vortex leading to walk on water?

I stride across the water. Dare I also tell you I'm in Smurf City?

Smurfs stared at me as I stride across the water and onto the shore. Few are dumb enough to come near me. I raise my axe high above my head and bring it crashing down upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

Red splattered my clothes.

I did it, I really did.

Screams eruppted and fleeing began. I stuck my axe head-first in the sand and crossed one leg behind the other, leaning on my axe and watching as the city smurfs fled and ran.

"Someone call the police!" Someone called.

I sighed and shook my head. Did they really think that would stop me? I picked my axe back up and ran down the beach and onto the main road. I slid to a stop and looked into the glass window of a jewelry store.

Dare I? I mean.. It would be a crime _not_ to.

"Hmmph..." I swung my axe up to the glass with one hand, shattering it as an alarm rang and smurfs inside the store looked up at me. They screamed, and most of the customers fled the store while the elderly clerk hid behind her counter.

One object caught my eye: A silver, heart-shaped mirror. I picked it up with my spare hand and looked into it. I angled it and looked behind me, outside. I swore, I saw an artist. When I turned around and looked across the street at the cafe I saw him at, I couldn't tell anymore.

I shrunk the mirror down to silver angel dust and threw it on myself and I stepped out of the jewelry store.


	4. Chapter 4

•°•Star's Perspective•°•

I've really missed my best friend since she died. That was three years ago. That is actually a long time. Although I'm around 150 years old myself, that doesn't make time pass any quicker.

I remember vividly that after she was shot in the back with Artemis' arrow, we were shocked and screamed for a brief moment. But then, of course, I was expecting her to come back as always.

..

She didn't.

What Moonlight Damsel didn't realize was that she would die, too, as it was Damsel's imagination that kept her alive.

But I wonder…

If Damsel was up and about in the spiritual realm, would Moonlight Damsel be, too?

Story, Artemis and I could not take Damsel's body back after we left, and when we got back to the village, we found out that it was Painter that was the other smurf that was killed, much to Artemis' dismay when she found an old painting in his house from the day Miette attacked.

Story Smurfette and Aqua Smurfette were united once again.

After Damsel being dead for two years, Brainy proposed to me. We've been married for about a year now. I finally understand Claudette's feelings now, and often invite her over for tea to help suppress her dismay. Recently I think that she has become attached to Jumpy. However, I cannot gaurentee if he thinks of her as more than a friend or not.

I know that recently, Story has become even more inspired to tell stories and Dancing Smurfette acted them out. Most of the tales featured Damsel and the occasions when she was saved by other smurfs, usually Artemis, which cheered her up a little, although it never completely worked as she felt responsible for Damsel's death and usually remained quiet.

Jumpy… Jumpy was very upset about this, too. He didn't say much and usually kept to himself after that.

Times are changing. The world as we know it is becoming more and more industrial. We now know of a place called "Smurf City" but have never visited there.

..But I think something over there could be troubling them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Dear reader.. I would like to thank you for making it this far into the story. You might not believe this, but if it weren't for you, the series would have never made it to the third book. I would like to give a special thanks to Chloe and Smurfy Dreams, my faithful readers who will always be at my side and have a special place in my heart. SLCTFREAK because she loaned me her wonderful OCs Star and Jumpy for the story. This also goes out to all the rest of the fans and anyone that's ever reviewed. You made this series what it is, and I hope to never take granted of your faithfulness to this series, as it would be nothing without you all. Even if you don't see this and don't read the updates anymore, I will continue to update this story in your loving memory. Thank you. For everything..)**_

I pulled my hair down beside me. The red.. With the blonde highlights.. Was getting so old! I made my way to a quieter place in the city where the news of my chaos had not yet spread and entered a dye store. Okay, more like smashed the windows, and grabbed a bottle of hairdye, a hairtie and scissors and fled the scene before anyone could react.

I ducked into in alley. The silver angel dust fell off of me and into water, which then turned it back into the mirror I had before. I picked it up and held it to my face as I started cutting my hair. My bangs became choppy, and I had two chunks of hair falling down the sides of my face past my ears. I cut my hair short so that instead of having jagged edges like most hair, it was straight like a line. I put the dye into my hair and spread it around, splashing water from the puddle to help it. After it dried, I put my hair up with the tie and looked at my face in the mirror. I was gorgeous. In the ponytail my hair looked like a character's from a certain TV show.. Twilight Sparkle's in a ponytail I guess. Her's except my hair was light green. Lighter than lime green but darker than mint green.

I pinched my fingers around the mirror as it turned back into dust and walked back up to the part of the city where I had caused chaos and had seen the artist. My identity would be safe now.

/

*Artemis Smurfette's Perspective*

I looked up at the night sky, keeping my bow and quiver of arrows close. "..Sometimes I look up at the sky and think I see Painter's face.. What is this feeling in my chest when I think about him?" I closed my eyes. It's been three years since the death of Painter and Damsel. I've been sure to keep close to Star and Story since then, and of course strengthened my bond with Aqua, Dancy and Claudette, as they were good company and made valuable friends.

Jumpy hadn't been the same when Damsel was pronounced dead by both Papa and Doctor Smurfs. I suddenly looked up to the sky as I heard the beating of wings as a large bird landed beside me with.. A baby smurf.

As suspected during a Blue Moon.

I went over and retrieved the young smurf as the bird took off again. This Smurf had black hair and stormcloud grey eyes like mine. He was male and had a yellow marking of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"..You will be Zeus Smurf." I said, holding him in my arms. "Welcome to Earth, little one."

"Momma.." He squeaked, his eyes shut as he reached out for my hair.

My eyes widened a little.


	6. Chapter 6

*Artemis*

"So you say he called you 'Momma"?" Story asked me later that morning as she held Zeus in her arms.

"That he did." I nodded.

"That's strange.. A lot of strange things have been happening lately.."

"Hmm? Tell me."

"..Alot of paintings of a Arching Smurfette have been hidden around the village… But.. Painter's.. Deceased.."

"What?" My eyes widened a little.

/

*Damsel*

I whipped my light green ponytail behind me as I picked up my axe. I ran up behind a smurf and clashed my weapon into him as he fell down, dead. I trekked through is blood and walked up the road, looking at the town as the light hit it. Smurfs ran around in a panic, and one police officer tried to attack me. I swung my axe into his abdomen. He fell as a bit of red splattered on me.

/

*Jumpy*

I sighed and looked out my window. Today I was supposed to be going on a date with Smurfette, but..

I suddenly felt tiny fingers wrap around my leg as I looked down to see a toddler-aged Smurf with light green hair in a short ponytail, a grey eye and a shattered red one.

Her facial features almost looked like that of..

Miette?!


End file.
